whitson_academiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Agnes
Jesse Agnes is the first born son of Gaston and Jessica Agnes and is the eldest of the five offspring. Appearance For the most part, Jesse is almost the older version of Adyn as he shares traits with him such as the hazel brown eyes and the chestnut hair swept to the side. Though, the only difference in the hair is his natural hair is black and the chestnut color grew on overtime and so, he made it into some Mohawk swept to the side, making it look like he dyed his hair. His signature clothing is a long-sleeved, navy blue sweatshirt with a pair of sweatpants. As a child he looked much more similar to Dante. He had chestnut-colored tips and his hair entirely black along with his eyes being a lighter color. Personality Jesse is seen to be a playful young man as he teases Simone for her height and Adyn for him having a "girlfriend" when Raven was over at their house. He is also awfully lazy as he, just like every other sibling only a bit worse, asks Adyn to do almost everything for him. Though despite his lazy and teasing manner, he does show deep care for his siblings and would put them before himself as he is the oldest. Relationships Jessica Agnes Jesse and Jessica share a somewhat special mother-son bonding since Jesse has always been there for Jessica to help her from the wrath of Gaston's abuse. Thanks to that, Jessica hardly got any more beatings until Simone's situation came upon. Jesse does have a deep love for his mother as he'd do whatever he can to give her something as a thanks for dealing with him and the other four. Gaston Agnes Jesse has a strong hate for Gaston due to what he's done to his mother and Simone as well as what he wanted Adyn to have become when the time came. Due to this strong hatred he gained, he wanted nothing to do with Gaston as he'd go as far as saying he doesn't have a father. Simone Agnes Simone and Jesse have a pretty close relationship due to them being the two oldest and only being 3 years apart. Present day, Jesse has been seen teasing Simone for being shorter than Adyn by a great amount despite him being shorter than Adyn as well. During their childhood, however, Jesse wasn't always this teasing and playful older brother like he is now toward Simone. Back then, he was the comforting type due to what Simone's been through by their father. Adyn Agnes Adyn and Jesse have an odd relationship as brothers. Despite being the older one, Jesse always asks of Adyn to do his chores and other tasks he himself doesn't want to do due to pure laziness. Despite this, Jesse tried his very hardest to keep Adyn away from the truth about what he really was after seeing what had been done to him (Adyn) as a child. Akemi Agnes Jesse has always viewed Akemi as an annoyance since the moment she was born considering she would have only ever cried to get what she wanted and was pretty much a spoiled brat as she got older. Though he seemed to be broken by her death once he found out about it. Dante Agnes = Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Invisible